


We Haven't Gone Out Yet.

by Jordy___9



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: "how about you make me", Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, prompt, sorry mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Prompt: "How About You Make Me?"





	We Haven't Gone Out Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Peaky Blinders imagine, I am sorry if it is shitty.

  
  
You have been sitting in John’s office for three hours now. Waiting for him to finish work, but it doesn’t seem like he has made any progress. John had promised you that you two will go out tonight; but that doesn’t seem likely to happen at this point.By the second hour you had gotten fed up with it, and started to do anything to annoy John. It seems as though you are succeeding from how he is reacting.  
  
John has a small ball that is rather bouncy for some reason in his office. You had grabbed it a while ago, and now you are tossing it in the air. But the tossing in the air only entertained you for a bit. Sitting up with a huff, you start to bounce the ball off the wall beside the couch. When the ball hit against the wall, John looks up and over to you. As he noticed that you will be doing that for a bit, he sighs and looks back down at his work. Noticing that he wasn’t going to stop you, you give a small pout before you start to throw the ball against the wall harder and more frequently. John doesn’t say anything for a while, just letting you throw the ball.  
  
“Will you stop that.”  
  
“Stop what?” You respond innocently, throwing the ball against the wall again.  
  
“Throwing the fuckin’ ball against the wall.” John looks up at you and glares at you.  
  
“Hmm,” You act like you are thinking about it, before looking at him again.”No.”   
  
You throw the ball against the wall again, and he sighs. Smirking, you keep throwing the ball, watching as his patience slowly wears thin.  
  
“Give me the damn ball, (Y/N).” John holds his hand out, waiting for you to put it in his hand.  
  
“I don’t think I want to do that, Babe.” You throw the ball once more.  
  
Groaning John tips his head back, “Then get out of my office, I don’t need you bothering me while I try to get these fuckin’ papers done.”  
  
While you stick your bottom lip out, you walk over and place the ball in John’s hand. Once the ball is in his hand, he throws it into one of his desk drawers. You go back to the couch and sit there with a pout. A few moments pass before you get another idea, one that you know will get his attention. Thankfully the skirt you are wearing had two slits, showing both of your legs. Spreading your legs, you move the part of your skirt covering your front over. If John was to look over at you, he would see your silken panties, attached to your laced stockings with your garter belt. Since John wasn’t looking over at you, you decide to take another step.  
  
You slide your hand down your front, bringing it over your mons pubis to your clit. Biting your lip, you slowly draw circles on your clit with the pads of your fingers. When John still doesn’t look up at you, you speed up your movements. Not being able to hold the noise in much longer, you tilt your head back as you give a quiet moan.   
  
John doesn’t look up as he speaks.”If you don’t want to be here, then just go home.”  
  
You ignore him as you keep circling your clit, you can feel your silken panties get damp with your arousal. As you keep playing with yourself, you keep giving small moans and sighs. You decide to roughly pinch your clit, something John does when he is mad. When you do this you give a rather loud moan, causing John to groan and snap his head up. He stops when he sees the scene in front of him; your legs spread, your hand between your thighs, and your face is lightly flushed. John already felt his trousers getting snugger as he keeps watching you.   
  
“Stop that, I’m trying to do this.” He looks back down at the papers on his desk.   
  
You don’t listen to him and keep rubbing your bud, your hips subconsciously moving as well. Both your fingers and hips speed up, chasing after your release. As you feel your stomach tightening you start to moan more frequently. John looks up at you again, watching as you get yourself closer to your orgasm.  
  
“I said stop, (Y/N).”  
  
Through your moans and gasps you respond to him.”How about you make me?”  
  
John growls and he almost shoots out of his chair. Walking to you, John reaches to palm at his bulge. Once he reaches you, he snaches your hand away from the area between your legs.   
  
Looking up at him, you go to yell at him. “What the hell, John! I-”  
  
John interrupts you by placing his mouth on yours, grabbing your chin with the hand that doesn’t have yours in it. Leaning up you deeping the kiss, the passion and lust in the kiss making your cunt throb. John pulls away from your lips and leans down to kiss your neck. As he makes his way down your neck, he begins to speak in between kisses and nips.  
  
“I told you to stop so I could focus, but you just don’t listen.” John gives you a sharp bite on you collar bone. “You know that pisses me off, yet you still do it. Kinda makes me think you have to be taught a lesson.”  
  
When he whispers that in your ear, you give a wanting moan. John stands straight up again, and walks back over to your desk. He looks over at you, and motions for you to come over to him. As you walk over, John pushes all the papers and other objects off the desk. Once you are close enough, John pulls you between him and the desk.  
  
He motions to the top of the desk, “On the desk.”  
  
You place your hands on the desk, and jump up. John spreads your legs and stands in the middle of them. You two just stare into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make a move. John sits back down on his chair and leans back to look at you. You just wait for him to tell you what to do, even if you already have an idea what it might be.   
  
“Actually, get down and bend over the desk.” As he speaks, John gets up and moves his chair.   
  
Getting off the desk, you do what John had asked you. As you bend over the desk, you feel John come up close to your side. Your skirt gets moved making your garter belt and panties show, but you soon feel your panties get eased down. The bare skin of your bum was very much presented to John. John’s hand lightly skims over your bum, making you slightly jump. He moves his hand over your bum for a while, before the touch was gone. A few moments pass while nothing happens, making you slightly suspicious.   
  
All you can hear is your and John’s breathing, but there is no movement. Before you open your mouth to speak, you feel a stinging sensation on your bum. A light gasp leaves your mouth, when you realize what your punishment was. The feeling of John’s hand hitting your bum again, this time harder. Biting your lip so you don’t make any noise, John keeps spanking you.   
  
“You think,” his hand hits your bum again “you can just ignore what I say.” John spanks you again. “You know that pisses me off, but I’m thinkin’ that’s what you wanted.”  
  
John keeps smacking your ass, and you almost start to wonder if he is going to stop. He keeps talking, saying how you shouldn’t disturb him when he is working and such. It wasn’t till the next sentence he says, that you started to beg him to stop and saying sorry.  
  
“You think you can just disobey Daddy, and nothing would happen?”  
  
The moment his hand hits against your bum again, you started to talk. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m sorry for interrupting you when you were working.”   
  
Your begging begin to turn into a random mixture of words before you feel John’s lightly rubbing over your bum. The sound of shuffling goes on behind you, then you feel warm air being blown against your pussy lips. Gasping as you feel something warm and wet go over your pussy lips, you rise up on your toes. John grabs your thigh, right under your bum. His tongue licks up the length of your slit, first giving your clit extra attention. Biting your lip, you grab the desk and push yourself back against John. John keeps teasing you, only rolling your clit with his tongue and licking at your lips.  
  
The teasing becomes too much, making you whine. “John, ple-” his hand smacks against your ass again. “Please baby, I need you.”  
  
Pushing yourself against his face once again, trying to show John how much you need him. John pulls his face away from your sex, and brings a finger to lightly run up and down your cunt lips.   
  
“I don’t know if you deserve it, Baby. You did bother Daddy when he was trying to work. Kept going when I told you to stop, but you didn’t listen.”  
  
John keeps teasing you making you whine even louder. “I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you, Daddy. Please forgive me, please!”  
  
You hear John chuckle and he places on last wet kiss to your cunt lips before he stands up. As you go to stand up, you feel a hand press you against the desk. The hand stays on your back as you hear the sound of a belt being undone and trousers being messed with. John’s fingers slide over your soaked lips again, and then he gives a blissful sigh as he covers his cock with your slickness. His hand on your back moves down to your waist as his other hand rubs his cock tip against your folds. John keeps rubbing his tip against you, never pushing in.  
  
“Please..” Your voice broke as you plead for him.  
  
John finally decides that you have had enough and pushes in. You give a moan and John sighs blissfully as he slowly bottoms out. Once he is fully engulfed in you, John just stops for a moment. When he doesn’t move, you start to move on your own. Grinding your hips against him, you give quiet whines and whimpers. John lets you move on your own for a bit before he starts to pull out slowly. When he is half way out, John thrusts back in deeply.   
  
Once John thrusts back in, you push your hips back. He keeps going at a slow pace, but thrusting deeply. While the pace feels amazing, it wasn’t taking you closer to your orgasm. You let John carry on with the slow pace, hoping he himself will get tired of the pace. When he doesn’t, you give a broken whine.  
  
John leans down and places open mouthed kisses on your back, “What's wrong, Baby? Isn’t this what you wanted?”  
  
“I want more, I want it faster.” You moan as he places bites on your back.  
  
“If that’s what you want, Babe.”  
  
John doesn’t say anything else, but he starts to speed his thrusts up. You start to moan more frequently as you feel his cock filling you rapidly. Soon your moans are cancelled out by the sound of John’s hips hitting your ass. The feeling of John’s warm body against your back and the cool wood against your chest made you feel almost more sensitive. As John kisses your neck, he snakes one hand down to play with your clit. All the stimulation makes your shake and the knot grow tighter, making your cry out at the feeling. John keeps with his assault on your cunt and neck, making your whole body feel like it is on fire.  
  
The fire in your loins start to get hotter, making your moan John’s name like a chant.  
  
He moves from your neck to whisper in your ear. “You can’t cum till you say my name, Baby.”  
  
Whining you start to say his name louder for him, hoping he will give you permission to cum.  
  
“Not that name, Doll.”  
  
Realizing what he meant, you push yourself back and cry out the name he wanted. “Daddy! Please let me cum, Daddy.”  
  
John gives a moan of approval and kisses your neck again. His thrusts become harder and his movements on your clit speed up. You know this is his approval, and you feel your body tighten up. You don’t know what sound you are making, but you know you cry out and your whole body shakes. As you are coming down from your orgasm, you feel John’s body also tense up. His husky moans are breathed right in your ear, as he empties himself into you.   
  
You both just stay there for a moment, basking in the blissful feeling. John is the first to move, gently pulling out of you. Once he is out of you, he grabs his handkerchief as cleans himself and pulls his trousers up. You stand up straight, and reach to pull your silken panties up and fix your skirt. John twirls you around and pulls you in for a kiss, grabbing your face. Once he pulls away you two just smile at one another.   
  
John leans down to kiss your cheek, “Happy now?”  
  
Wrapping your arms around his neck, you grin. “Nope.”  
  
“What?” He looks confused also a little upset.  
  
Giggling you let go of him and walk away. “We haven’t gone out yet.”  
  
John shakes his head at you, and opens up one of his drawers. After he grabs his stuff from the drawer, he heads towards the door. You just watch as he moves around and such.   
  
Stopping at the door, he turns back and looks at you. “You comin’?”  
  
Grinning you grab your coat and rush over to him, and link your arm with his as you two walk out the door.   



End file.
